


Pixie's Art for The path to Redemption Series.

by Pixiemixieheart



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, If i get better I may post more art here, M/M, and I was never gonna get any lol, because I wanted some art, fan art for The Lion's Wolf, i did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemixieheart/pseuds/Pixiemixieheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some art that I didn't want to post on the main Fic because I didn't want to accidentally delete something lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://imgur.com/PIPBorW)


	2. Six_Lily_Petals beautiful Fan art for Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six_Lily_Petals rocks! This Fan art is amazing. I am so happy :D

Thank you SO much to Six_Lily_Petals for the beautiful Fan art! Please pop over to the link below and have a look at it, it's awesome! http://sixlilypetals.deviantart.com/art/Cullen-Fenris2-549426792#comments


	3. Fenris and glowy Fenris

[](http://imgur.com/Gb4QYxy)

 

[](http://imgur.com/RMZlUPA)


End file.
